


sex dark » larry

by lxrryhoney



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, BoyxBoy, Gay, Harry Styles - Freeform, Homosexual, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, sex dark, versatile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxrryhoney/pseuds/lxrryhoney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Harry, in a failed attempt to call his girlfriend Louise —because of his drunkenness— him will brand Louis Tomlinson, asking fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sex dark » larry

This work is originally mine. It is in wattpad in spanish and english. :)

> Questions here  **ask.fm/lxrryhoney** :)  


End file.
